


Play That Song

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: Doctor Who/Crossovers/AU Holiday Series [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Rose is alone on Valentine's Day while her boyfriend Campbell is away so she starts playing their special song to cheer herself up. Little does she know a certain someone is about to show up ready for their dance.





	Play That Song

‘Play that song. The one that makes me go all night long.’  
‘The one that makes me think of you. That’s all you gotta to do.’

That’s what Campbell would sing softly in Rose’s ear as they danced across her living room. Every Valentine’s Day, her choice, her favorite song.

He would twirl and dip her as they sway side to side and she giggle. Campbell wasn’t the best dancer but it meant the world to her. Better than flowers or chocolate because he was there.

But this year he wasn’t. Campbell was out of town doing a radio show in New York and Rose was alone.

She sat in her London flat on the couch staring out the window at the perfect starry night sky. Right now thousands of couples were together, she reasoned. Except her and Campbell. The whole thought depressed her.

“Why couldn’t it rain?” She muttered making a face at the perfect sky.

Rose sat back resting her head. Her mind wandered over to Campbell, his smile, his shiny eyes…just him in general. God she missed him. She grabbed the small green teddy bear he gave her for her birthday and hugged it.

She started singing softly to herself. ‘Play that song. The one that makes me go all night long.’  
‘The one that makes me think of you. That’s all you gotta to do.’

She glanced over at the bookcase gazing at the CD player. Maybe playing the song would help her feel better? Still holding the teddy bear she got up and went to the stereo. Rose found the song and pushed play. It started playing filling the room with music.

‘Play that song. The one that makes me go all night long.’  
‘The one that makes me think of you. That’s all you gotta to do.’

Rose closed her eyes and started dancing with the stuffed bear, slowly swaying and twirling to the music. She smiled softly imagining Campbell was there.

Suddenly she felt something grab the bear away then took her hand and gently twirl her. Rose was slightly startled but when she opened her eyes Campbell was standing there smiling.

It was like some kind of fantastic dream! Her eyes brightened.

Campbell sighed dramatically, shaking his head. “Seriously, replaced by a teddy bear? Am I really that bad of a dancer?”

“Campbell!” She gasped.

He just grinned.

She jumped up wrapping her arms around him.

"You're really here!" Rose smiled hugging him tight.

"Of course I am." He replied embracing her.

She pulled back slowly.

"But how?" Rose said slightly confused. He wasn’t due back till next week.

He shrugged. "Decided to come home early."

His eyes seemed to dance. She grinned thoughtfully. He came home early for her, she realized.

Campbell kissed her hand. “Didn’t think I forget our Valentine’s dance, did ya?” He smirked softly.

Rose just smiled. He never failed to amaze her.

“Never.” She replied.

Campbell grinned.

“May I have this dance?” He bowed dramatically.

Rose giggled. “You may, sir.” She curtsied in her polka dot pajamas.

Campbell took her hand and pulled her close and they started dancing. 

Rose smiled resting her head on his shoulder as he sang softly in her ear. She sighed with content, maybe she should play this song more often, she thought happily.

‘Play that song. The one that makes me stay out till dawn.’  
‘The one that makes me go ooh, that’s all you gotta do.’

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit, 'Play That Song' by Train


End file.
